Erik Erikson
Erik Homburger Erikson (15 June 1902 – 12 May 1994) was a German-born American developmental psychologist and psychoanalyst known for his theory on psychosocial development of human beings. He may be most famous for coining the phrase identity crisis. His son, Kai T. Erikson, is a noted American sociologist. Tossup Questions # A modification of an idea formulated by this theorist creates a framework involving foreclosure, diffusion, moratorium and achievement; that model was created by James Marcia. This man wrote psychologicallyfocused biographies of Martin Luther and Mohandas Gandhi. This thinker posited phases typified by "trust versus mistrust" leading to one involving "autonomy versus shame and doubt", and ending with "integrity versus despair," in his book Childhood and Society. In describing adolescence, this man coined the phrase "identity crisis." For 10 points, name this psychologist, who lends his name to an eight-stage model of psychosocial development. # This man's son studied the Salem witch trials in his book Wayward Puritans. This thinker, who developed some of his ideas while observing schools on the Pine Ridge reservation, wrote a study of a man who once shouted "I am not!" during a choir practice in a monastery. He contrasted such themes as "industry" and "inferiority" and "identity" and "role confusion" in a model he developed. This psychologist analyzed the lives of important religious men in Gandhi's Truth and Young Man Luther. His most well-known theory was outlined in his book Childhood and Society. For 10 points, name this psychologist who advanced an eight stage theory of psychosocial development. # In the field, this man interviewed Sioux children at Pine Ridge and assisted Alfred Kroeber in examining the Yurok. He examined "The Meaning of Meaning It" in a book that uses incidents such as the "revelation in the tower" and "the fit in the choir" to connect theological positions to the individual ego and developed his method of "psychohistory." This author of (*) Young Man Luther also proposed industry and inferiority, intimacy and isolation, and integrity and despair as fundamental conflicts of existence. For 10 points, name this psychologist who developed an eight-stage model of personal development and described the tension at each stage with the term "identity crisis." # This man included a progressive "schedule of virtues" in "Human Strength and the Cycle of Generations," an essay found from Insight and Responsibility. He used the testimony of Fanny Flounder to classify the Lakota as "centrifugal" and the Yurok as "tubular" during anthropological research with Alfred Kroeber. This thinker lobbied for the word "my-kind" to supplant "mankind" in a work examining his belief that "failure is cumulative," (*) Vital Involvement in Old Age. This psychologist theorized that those who successfully raise children and have productive careers will experience generativity, while those who don't will experience stagnation. He also outlined conflicts between trust and mistrust, initiative and guilt, and industry and inferiority. For 10 points, name this psychologist who developed an eight-stage theory of psychosocial development and coined the term "identity crisis." # With Alfred Kroeber, this man studied the Yurok Indians of California, and he would later win a Pulitzer Prize for a book subtitled "On the Origins of Military Nonviolence." In addition to Ghandi's Truth, this psychologist also psychoanalyzed the life of a German theologian in Young Man Luther. He theorized that infants go through a stage of "Trust vs. Mistrust" and collected his essays in Childhood and Society. The term "identity crisis" was coined by, for 10 points, which German-born psychologist known for his eight stages of development? # This man's son drew on his work in order to publish the monograph Wayward Puritans. This man attempted to provide evidence for his best known theory by writing books examining the lives of well adjusted people; one such book coined the phrase "homo religiosus," examined "the origins of non-violent militantism," and was entitled Gandhi's Truth. One theory by this man, elaborated in his work Childhood and Society, posits that every child must choose between (*) trust and distrust and ego-identity and role confusion at various times. For 10 points, name this man who coined the term "identity crisis" and proposed an eight stage theory of psychosocial development.